


ShumDario Love After the Show [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Harry Shum Jr - Fandom, Matthew Daddario - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: Domberto, F/M, M/M, McTutor, Shumdario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Is it more going on than just friendship and being co-workers BTS? We shall see...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> Also on IG at bvfanfic...

Matt was already at the meeting where the cast was to meet each other and get to know each other some. Matt was talking to Em when he saw the guy that will play Magnus walk in. He was talking to some of the cast. Matt couldn't take his eyes off of him. He even was trying to catch his breath, but it was hard. Then the guy came over to him and Em.

"Hey, how are you to doing? I'm Harry," Harry said with a smile looking at Matt.  
Matt just licked his lips and looked at Harry. That when Em jumped in.

"Hey, I'm Emeraude, but everyone calls me Em, and this grumpy guy is Matthew or just Matt," Em said with a smirk.  
"Oh, so your Alexander," Harry said with another smile.  
Matt just looked at him, "Yes, I will be playing him."  
Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well, guys not that this isn't titillating, but I need to talk to Katherine about rooming together. Bye, you too. Who Matt why don't you room with Harry, if he has room."

Matt looked at Em crazy like, she just walked off smiling.

"You looking for a place to stay?"  
"Yes, but it's okay if you don't want to or don't have room."  
"Well, I do have a room, if you want it," Harry told Matt.  
Matt smiled," Okay, it will be only a few weeks, till they get done with my apartment."  
"Okay. After the meeting, we can go check it out, and maybe grab dinner on the way."  
"Sounds good," Matt told Harry.

***

After the meeting, Harry and Matt stop off at a little sushi restaurant. They decided to eat there. They talked about a lot of things from the show to family. When they were done, they headed to there apartment. Harry showed Alec his room, and they said there goodnights and went to their rooms. Matt was laying in bed on his back looking at the ceiling thinking over the night. Then he heard glass break, and Harry hollered. Matt jumped up and ran to Harry's room. He opened the door to Harry trying to stop his foot from bleeding.

"Here let me."

Matt went right to Harry and helped him.

"What happen?"

When Matt didn't get any answer, he looked up at Harry, and Harry was looking right at Matt's chest. Matt smiled a little.

"Harry," Matt called to him again this time Harry looked at him.  
"Oh, sorry. What was your question again?" Harry said out of breath.  
Matt just smiled, "What happen?"  
"Oh, I was going to the bathroom, and kick over a picture. It broke, and I went to clean it up, and stepped on some of the glass."  
Matt nodded, "Okay, it's good that we don't have to work for a few days."  
"Why?" Because you should stay off your foot, and let it heal, we need to go see if it needs stitches."  
"No biggy, I have those bandaid stitches in the bathroom."  
"Okay, I'll get them and fix you up. Then go back to bed and rest."

Harry smiled and nodded to Matt.

Matt did as he said, and Harry got in bed. Matt helped cover Harry. They said they goodnights again and Matt went back to his room with a smile.

This roommate thing will work after all Matt thought to himself.

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #ShumDario


	2. Chapter 2

Matt woke to a delicious smell coming into his room. He got up and put on some sweatpants, and walked to the kitchen. Harry was listening to some music and cooking. Matt just watched Harry for a few before saying anything.

"Well, entertainment with breakfast," Matt said with a smile.

Harry turned and was surprised by Matt, and dropped his spatula. Matt walked over to pick it up, but Harry went down at the same time, and they bumped their heads together. When they got back up, they both were rubbing there heads and laughing.

"Oh sorry," they both said to each other.  
"Well, what are you cooking? It smells good," Matt said.  
"Eggs and bacon," Harry said. "Make you some coffee. Juice is in the icebox."  
"Okay. I'm going to grab a shirt. I'll be right back."  
"Okay."

Matt ran to his room and put on an oversized shirt for him to be comfortable in for the day. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair some. Matt went back to the kitchen. When he got back in the kitchen, Harry already plated their food and had Matt's coffee, and juice waiting for him at the table.

"Thanks, Harry."  
"Your welcome. Let's eat."

***

Later Matt was in his room reading. He heard a knock on the door. He put his book on the nightstand and got up to open the door. It was Harry with some movies and popcorn.

"Hey," Matt said.  
"Hey, would you like to watch some movies with me?"  
"Sure."

They went to the living room, and Harry put on Call me by your Name after they looked at what movies Harry had.

"Would you like some wine before we start the movie?" Harry asked Matt.  
"Yes, thanks, Harry."

Harry brought back two glasses of wine. Matt took a slip, then put his glass on the table.

"That's good. You need to help me buy wine. I suck at it."  
Harry mumbled under his breath,"I bet you suck."  
"What was that? I didn't catch that," Matt said.  
"Oh, I said sure. We should go shopping tomorrow, and get some things you like to eat."  
"Okay," Matt said.

They put the movie on, then the next. When Matt woke, he noticed Harry fell asleep on him. He moved slowly from Harry, and laid his head on a pillow, and covered him.

***

The next morning Harry was gone to his room when Matt came to make coffee. He sat at the table thinking about Harry. Matt was wondering if Harry had feelings for him or was he reading more into things when Harry is around him. The looks, the touches, and the things that he talks under his breath that he thinks I don't hear.

Harry was in the kitchen making him something to eat when Matt came back to earth.

"Oh hey, when did you get there?"

Harry looked at Matt with a smile and sat at the table with Matt.

"Just now. You looked busy in thought, so I didn't say anything."  
"Oh."  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Matt just looked at Harry, "Well, I need a shower. Are we still going shopping?"  
"I can't go today. Something came up."  
"Oh, okay," Matt said and felt down now that Harry couldn't go.

Matt left the kitchen when he finished his coffee. He went to his room to get a shower. Matt was in the shower when the shower door opened. Matt's eyes opened wide when he saw who it was...

BVFK: BVFF


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was standing outside the shower door. He was slipping off his rode. Matt didn't know what to do or say, so he just stared at Harry. Harry walked in, and Matt could see Harry was hard and wanting. Harry walked right up to Matt.

"I told you something came up," Harry said and looked down. 

So did Matt. Harry looked back at Matt with a cocky smile. 

"Looks like something came up for you too."

Matt looked down then back to Harry.

"Looks like it," Matt said.

Harry came closer, Matt. Harry bit his bottom lip. Matt licked his lips and moved to close the little space between them. They both could feel each other's members touching each other. Matt licked his lips again. 

"Can I kiss you?" Harry ask.

Matt nodded. So Harry pulled Matt's head down, and they kissed. It went from soft, and slow to fire hot, and fast.  
They were both trying to get closer. Matt pulled back and turned Harry. Harry's back was pushed up against Matt's chest. Matt was putting wet kisses down Harry's neck. Harry was moving his hips because Matt's dick slid between his ass cheeks. Making Matt moan while he was kissing Harry. Harry had one hand on Matt's hip, and the other on Matt's arm that was holding them together. Matt rubbed over Harry's side, and over his abs to between Harry's leg's. Matt wrapped his hand around Harry's dick. Matt started moving his slow, but Harry wasn't happy with that.

"Matt, please faster, now Matt, pleaseeee..." Harry was moaning.  
"Oh god, Harry. Fuck, Harry faster, oh god, fuckkkk..." Matt was moaning loudly. Matt and Harry came together. When they did Matt had to hold them both up because Harry got weak in the knees. Matt pulled Harry under the shower with him. They clean each other, then got out. They dried each other then went to rest in Matt's bed. Later that evening Matt and Harry got up and order pizza, and talked about what was happening with them. 

"Well, I been with guys, but not publicly out with guys," Matt told Harry, and Harry nodded.  
"So if I ask you to go out to get a drink with me or dinner?" Harry asked.  
Matt just looked at Harry, "Harry, I..." Harry put his finger to Matt's lip's to quiet him, "Just think about it. Okay?"

Matt nodded. Harry started to kiss Matt again. Harry pushed Matt back slowly on the sofa and ran his hand up Matt's outer thigh. Then he moved his hand to between Matt's leg's and started to massage Matt's already hard bulge making it even harder. 

Harry pulled a little back, and leaned to Matt's ear, "I want you." Harry whispered. Then licked Matt's earlobe...

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #ShumDario


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Matt have been working late. When not on Shadowhunters, they were doing other projects. Harry and Matt haven't seen each other in weeks. So tonight they were working on the first time Magnus and Alex had sex, scene. 

"Well, how have you been?" Harry asked Matt.  
"Good. And you?" Matt asked back.

Harry just looked at him and shook his head. Then Harry just walked off from Matt. Matt watched Harry slip off into a room. Matt followed when he went into the room. Harry shut the door, and turned Matt to him and kissed Matt hard. When they parted, Harry went his knee's. He started to open Matt's pants. But Matt stopped him and pulled him back up.

"Harry, what are you doing? We're at work."  
"So, I need you, Matt. I miss your touch. Please touch me, Matt. I need it."  
"Harry, please not here. What if someone comes in here?"  
"So, Matt, I don't care."  
"I do Harry."  
Harry looked at him, "Is there someone else?"  
"No, Harry. There's no one."   
"What about us, Matt?"

Matt went to say something, but some of the crew people came in to work on the room to get it set up for the sex scene. So, he shut up. Harry just turned and left Matt standing in the room with the crew.

***

They were working on the part where they talk first, then move to the room. Well, now the kiss part was happening now. When Matt got Harry behind the wall, Matt pinned Harry against the wall, and kissed him back hard.

Matt pulled back from Harry, "I'm sorry. I'm trying. Please just bear with me for now. I'm not staying away from you on purpose."  
"I understand Matt, but I miss you. That little bit of time we had together before all this made me realize. I need someone like you in my life with me. I want it to be you."  
Matt looked at Harry, "I can't come out Harry. I'm sorry."  
"I am too."

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! ##SDMalec


	5. Chapter 5

After season 0ne filming was over, and their last cast and crew family dinner party was done, everyone went there own way. Matt went back home to his life and met a beautiful lady named Esther. Same with Harry, but he met Shelby while he was working on another movie. Matt was checking his phone one day while Esther and him vegged out on the sofa. He was checking his Instagram when he came across a picture of Harry and some lady. Harry was kissing her on the mouth. Matt's heart sank, Then he got mad because he was keeping his relationship offline so he wouldn't hurt Harry. That's over now, Matt told himself. So over the next few weeks, Matt would post picture's left and right of Esther and him. Harry also did with Shelby and him. 

***

Round two was here now, and it was time to start filming season two. Matt was sitting in the break room talking and laughing at something Isaiah said when Harry walked in the room. Isaiah began to speak to Harry. So Matt stopped talking and started messing around with his phone. Then he got up and left the room. A little later Isaiah and Harry walked over to where Matt, Dom, and Kat was sitting and talking. Matt started messing with his phone again.

"Well, guys I think I'm going to get a workout in before going home, bye," Matt told everyone. 

Everyone said there good bye's, and Matt left.

"Hey, guy's, I'm going to see if Matt would let me go with him, I'll see you all later," Harry said and ran after Matt.

Kat and Isaiah just looked at each other.

"What's that look for?" Dom asked them.  
"No reason," They both said.

Dom just looked at them. 

"Are you meeting up with Alberto later?" Kat asked.  
"Yes, at Rock N Horse. Are you two coming for drinks?" Jace asked.  
"I can," Kat said.  
"Is Will coming too?"   
"Maybe, I need to call him and see."  
"Okay, What about you Isaiah?"  
"Nope, I'll see you all tomorrow."

***

Harry went to his trailer, and he sat there a few minutes. Then he turned off his lights and laid down on the sofa. He looked out the window up at the star's wishing that Matt and him could be friends. Right now Matt wanted nothing to do with him. Harry was drifting off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened the door. Matt was standing there. 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #SDMalec


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we talk?" Matt asked.  
"Why now?" Harry asked.  
"Please, can I come in, and talk?"

Harry looked at Matt for a moment. Then he moved out of the way for Matt to come in his trailer. Harry shut the door behind Matt. Then Harry turned around to go sit down, but Matt was standing right in front of Harry so he couldn't move. Matt and Harry was face to face now. Harry looked into Matt's eyes and froze. He couldn't breathe. Matt didn't mean to be that close, but now that he was. Matt could feel the heat from Harry's body. It did something to him. But he couldn't do what he wanted now that they each had someone else. 

When Matt was able to talk he did, "Harry get your things, and come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Harry, please just do it."

Harry looked at Matt for a moment and shook his head.

"Why do you care where I stay any more?"  
"Because I do," Matt yelled and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

They looked at each other wanting each other, but they couldn't. Matt and Harry couldn't dare hurt their partners.

Harry was the first to back off, "Okay."

Harry knew that Matt cared about him. Harry was mad at Matt for not being with him because he was too scared to come out. 

"Ready."  
"Okay. Follow me."  
"Okay, will do."

They headed to Matt's place. When they got, Harry knew where he was right off. It was the same apartments they lived in while filming the first season. They went to the same apartment and went in the apartment.

"Matt, it's all the same as I left it."

Harry looked at Matt, and Matt looked at Harry. Finally, Matt broke the eye contact.

"Well, I like it this way. So I, kept it the way I like it."  
"Oh."  
"But one thing did change."  
"What was that?"  
"I have the bigger room now," Matt laughed.  
Harry laughed too, "Oh, okay. Where should I put my things?"  
"The guest room or your room now."  
"Okay, well, I'm going to put my bag up, and freshen up some."  
"Okay, I'm going to make dinner."  
"Need some help?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
"Okay."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDMalec


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I use the wrong name please tell me. Thanks.

Well, Matt and Harry have been living together now for a while. Harry informed Matt that his girlfriend was coming for a visit, and would be there for the weekend.

"Okay, yeah Esther coming this weekend too," Matt said.  
Harry smiled, "Okay, maybe we all could do something together."

Matt smiled, and Harry left, to go film a part of his. Matt picked up his phone and called Esther.

[Hey, babe. Can you come this weekend? I miss you.]  
{Sure, I miss you too.}

They talked about other things then it was Matt's turn to film. Then It was a Magnus, and Alec part with a kiss. It was time to kiss. They meant for it to be short, but when their lips touched, and it happened. They couldn't stop there self's. But when they heard [CUT], they both pulled apart and looked at each other. Matt's phone started to go off. So he answered it and walked off leaving Harry where he was standing.

***

Finally, it was the weekend. Time for the girls to show up. Harry stayed gone almost the whole time with Shelby. When Harry and Shelby made it back in, they headed to Harry's room. Shelby went on in the room, but Harry heard something being pushed or threw up against the door. Then loud moaning coming from Matt.

"Es...ther, Es...ther, God yes!!! Right there..."

Harry's face went red, but then his heart started to hurt. He didn't want to hear Matt being with someone else, so he turned to go in his room.

"Harry is that you?" Matt yelled out.  
"Yeah."  
"Can you come here, I need to talk to you."  
"Maybe we should talk tomorrow."   
"Come on Harry."

Harry went to the door and opened it. Esther was fully dressed, and matt too. They were on the bed, and Esther was sitting on Matt's butt scratching his back. Harry could almost jump for joy when he realized they weren't doing what he thought they were doing. 

"What do you need?"  
"Can you do that thing you do to my back to make it stop hurting?"  
"Sure, let me get into some comfy clothes, and I'll be right back. Maybe the girls could start a movie while I work on you, then we can join them."  
"Sounds good," Esther said.  
"I'll send Shelby your way."

Esther nodded, and Harry left the room. When he came back, Harry shut and locked the door behind him. Matt was watching him. 

"Are you sure?"

Matt pulled harry over to him, and kissed him.

"Are you?"  
"Yes."  
"Me too."

They removed their clothes. Matt turned over, and Harry got on top of him. Harry started rubbing Matt's back and moving back and forth on his ass. Harry's dick slipped between Matt's ass cheek's. Both began to moan a little as Harry rocked on Matt. 

"Harry, please, I need you now."

Harry lifted up some and maneuvered his dick into Matt's ass, then his hole. Matt winced his face, then bit his pillow so the girls wouldn't hear him. Harry moan a little, but not loud. Harry started going faster and pushing hard into Matt making him crazy. Matt wanted to be loud, but couldn't. Harry pulled out, and Matt moved on top of Harry. Matt didn't wait and pushed into Harry. Harry moaned a little too loud, and Matt covered Harry's mouth with his hand. But didn't stop fucking him. Matt came in Harry, but Harry didn't yet. So Matt kissed Harry and moved his hand down to Harry's member. Matt took Harry's member into his hand and started moving his hand up and down. Matt pulled back, and moved down to Harry's member, and licked the little hole at the tip a few times.

"Matt, oh god, Matthew," Harry moan when he came in Matt's mouth.

Matt sat up and smiled. Harry laid there looking at Matt.

"What are we doing, Matt?"  
"Having a good time. Giving each other what we need. What we can't get from the girls."

Harry looked at Matt and got up.

"We need to go we been here too long now."

Matt nodded and got up. They put on their clothes and left the room. That being not the last time they would do a back rub.

BVFK: BVFF 

 

What do you think of this ch.? #SDMalec


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night in bed, Esther was laying in bed next to Matt.

"Matty, can I talk to you a minute about your roomy?" 

Matt looked at Esther. 

"Sure Es."  
"Is something going on with you, and Harry?"  
"Yes, we're friends Es. Why?"  
"Well, I see him looking at you the way I look at you."  
"Okay?"  
"Matty, I like you a lot if you get what I'm trying to tell you."  
"Well, I hope so."  
"Matty, he likes you, as I like you."  
"No, Es we're just friends. He is with Shelby. Please don't be going to her, and making her worry over nothing. We're friends and nothing more."  
"I would never do that, Matty."  
"Es, are we okay?"  
"Yes, Matty."

Matt pulled Esther in his arms, and they fell asleep. It was time for the girls to go back home. So Harry, and Shelby left first. Then Matt and Esther left for the Airport. They wanted to say their good bye's in private. On the way to the airport, Shelby wanted to talk to Harry about his roommate.

"Babe?"  
"Yes?"  
"What is going on with you and Matt?"  
"What?"  
"Are you two hooking up?"  
"What Shelby?"  
"I do not stutter, answer the question, Harry."  
"No, we are not hooking up. We are friends, that is it. Why?"  
"Well, because you worked on his back. I had to go to the bathroom, and I could have sworn that I heard you moan in Matt's room."  
"No, there was no moan from me, Maybe Matt. Since his back was hurting."  
"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Harry."  
"It's okay, Shelly."  
Shelby kissed Harry goodbye and left as soon as it was time for her to get on the airplane. Matt done sent Esther on her way home after a makeout session. He was at the apartment when Harry got back.

"God, I never thought I would get back here."

Harry pushed Matt back on the sofa and got on top of him, and started kissing him. Harry began pulling on Matt's shirt.

"Hey, Hey. What is all this about?"

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SDMalec


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked at Matt.

"I missed you, and now we can be free to be loud."

Matt smiled.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Dom, and Alberto and Dom want us to come over for dinner."  
"You can go if you want Matt, but I'm going to work on some things. So, I'm going to stay here."  
"Is something wrong, Harry?"  
"No, I just remember that I have some paperwork to do and my lines I need to go over for tomorrow."  
"Do you want me to stay home, and help you with your lines?"  
"No, that's okay. Go, have fun." 

Harry smiled and got up from Matt. Harry started to walk off from Matt, but Matt pulled him back to him. Matt kissed Harry with everything in his body.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
"Yes."

Harry smiled. Then it dropped.

"Matt, do you think they know something is going on between you and me?"  
"No, Harry. We're all friends, that is what they think."  
"Okay."

Harry went to his room, and Matt got ready. Then he left to go to Dom's place.

"Hey, where is your other half?" Dom asked.  
"What?" Matt asked a little surprised.  
"You're roomy," Alberto said.  
"Oh, Harry is at home going over lines for tomorrow."  
"Oh, okay," Dom said.  
"Come and eat you two," Alberto told them.

After talking, and having a good time. Matt went home. All the lights were out. Matt went to Harry's room, but the lights were out. Matt wanted to be with Harry. So, he went to his room and got ready for bed. Then went into Harry's room. Matt walked closer to the bed. Then he got in and was face to face with a crying Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?"  
"Nothing."  
"Harry, talk to me."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It does to me. You matter to me."  
"So, that's why you left me here alone."  
"What? I asked you to come."  
"You didn't have to go."  
"Harry, I asked if you wanted me to stay and help you with your lines. You are the one that told me to go."  
"Well, you didn't want me earlier, and I don't want you now."

Harry turned over and moved away from Matt. Matt moved closer to Harry and started kissing Harry's neck.

"Please babe. I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't want you. I always want you, Harry."  
"Matt, please just..."

Before Harry could finish, Matt had his hand wrapped around Harry member moving up, and down. All Matt heard after that was loud moans.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.?


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry woke up, he could smell blueberry hotcakes and coffee. Harry smiled, then got up. He put on his robe and made sure his hair looked okay. He went to the kitchen. 

"Hey, is that blue...?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw an older man sitting at the table with Matt.

Matt jumped up and looked at Harry. The look was telling Harry not to act like they were together. Harry fixed his robe better. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor. Sorry, I'll leave you alone."  
"Harry, is that right?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Well, I'm Matthew's father."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Sit, eat, Matthew made enough."

Harry looked at Matt.

"Yeah, go ahead."  
"Okay."

After breakfast Harry, and Matt got ready for work. Matt, and his father left in Matt's car. Then Harry went to his car to work. Matt and his dad stayed to there self's most of the time. So, Harry talked and went to lunch with some of the crew members. When Harry came back, he was talking and laughing with a guy from the crew. Matt was watching him. He didn't like this guy. Matt got up and looked at his dad.

"I'll be back. I need to go talk to Harry about a part we have to do today."  
"Okay, I'll wait in your trailer."  
"Okay, dad."

Matt sent a message to Harry to meet him in Harry's trailer when Harry got to his trailer and shut the door. Matt pinned him to the wall, and kiss him. Then Matt grabbed Harry and moved him to the little sofa, and pushed him down. Matt moved between his legs and opened Harry's shirt. Matt started kissing over Harry's body. Matt wanted more, but he knew they shouldn't. So, he laid his head on Harry's chest and tried to calm himself by listening to Harry's heartbeat. Harry smiled and ran his hand down Matt's back.

"What was this about?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Matt, you would never do this with your father or anyone of your family being here."

Matt looked up at Harry.

"Do you like that guy from the crew?"  
"Matt, are you jealous?" Harry asked with a smile.  
"NO, no."

Harry looked at Matt, then pulled Matt up to him, and kissed him. The door opened on the trailer, and Matt's dad walked in.

"Hey, guys..." 

His dad stopped and looked at Matt and Harry.

"Dad."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	11. Chapter 11

Matt's dad turned around and left. Matt looked at Harry.

"Go, I'll be right behind you, Matt."  
"Okay."

Matt took off after his father. Harry fixed his clothes and left after Matt and his father.

"Dad, dad. Wait please!!!"  
"Son, it's okay. We know."  
"What?"  
"Your mother, and I know. We were waiting for when you were ready to tell us."  
"Are you, and mom okay with it?"  
"Yes, who you love does not change who you are. You are still our sweet loving son. That will not change."

Matt's father could see Matt relax some.

"But there is Esther. Now you should talk to her, and tell her how you feel."  
"I will."  
"I will talk to you before I leave tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yes, I love you."  
"I love you too, son."

They hugged, then Matt's father left. Matt was standing there looking at nothing.

"Matt?" Harry asked.

Matt turned to Harry. Matt pulled Harry to him, and kissed him. Kat, Will, Dom, Alberto, Isaiah, and some crew was watching everything. They yelled at them.

"It's about time you to came out," then they all laughed.

Matt and Harry looked at them. Then back at each other. Harry looked deep into Matt's eyes.

"We just did that," Harry said with a smiled.  
"Yes, we did," Matt said looking back at Harry.

Then they kissed again. 

"We should talk about things, Matt."

Matt nodded.

After work, they went home to talk. The minute the door shut Matt, and Harry pulled each other clothes off and had sex everywhere they could. When they were resting on the floor in front of the fireplace, they finally talked.

"What are we going to tell the girls?" Matt asked.  
"I'm not sure love, but we need to tell them before someone else does."  
"How about this weekend?"

Harry was looking at his phone because it kept going off.

"We should call them now," Harry said, and show Matt the message.  
"Oh My God!*!*!*!*! How did a picture of us kissing today get on IG?"  
"Fans."  
"Or someone at work."  
"They wouldn't."  
"Harry, what about that new guy?"  
"What? No, he wouldn't."  
"Would he?"

Matt and Harry looked at each other. Then got up and went to there rooms to call their girlfriends.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's and Matt's phones went crazy with all kind of message's and phone calls. But the only ones they answer was Shelby's, Esther's and some family and friends. The girls were hurt, but they love Harry and Matt. They all decided they needed to meet up somewhere for the weekend and talk. Well, Harry and Matt had meetings all week about how they were going to take care of this picture in the media. Matt and Harry decided that they shouldn't go to the same hotel when they met the girls. So they got rooms set up at two different hotels, and met the girls at the airport. Both girls walked up to there guy and instead of hugging and kissing them. They both slapped them in there faces. Both stood their ground. Harry and Matt both looked at each other, then back to there girl.

*M&E*

"I deserve that. I'm sorry, Es."  
"You hurt me, Matty. You lied to me."  
"I know, and I'm very, sorry. Please let me get you to the hotel, and you can rest. Then we can talk some more, okay?"

Esther looked at Matt with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, but I need my own, room."  
"Okay, I'll get you, your own, room."

Esther nodded.

Matt looked at Harry, but he was talking to Shelby and trying to stop her from crying, so Matt and Esther left the airport for there hotel.

*H&S*

"Shelby."  
"I asked you before I left. You lied, Harry. I'm so, mad at right now, Harry."

The whole time Shelby was yelling she was crying.

"Shelby, babe, please let's go to the hotel you can rest, and then we can talk tonight."  
"I want my own, room. I won't stay with you."  
"Okay."

Harry and Shelby left for there hotel. Harry looked around for Matt, but he didn't see him anywhere on there way out.

*M&E*

"Es, when you're ready to talk, text me and I will come back."

Esther nodded, and when Matt left, she sent a message to Shelby.

{We need to talk.}

*H&S*

Harry got Shelby her own, room.

"I'll text you later. Maybe we can have dinner and talk."

Shelby nodded.

*S&E*

Harry left, and Shelby looked at her phone. She had a message from Esther.

[We need to talk.]  
{Yes, we do.}  
{Where?}  
[There is a little cafe right between our hotel's let's meet there. Say about 30 / 40 minutes.]  
{Meet you there.}

Esther and Shelby both cleaned up and left their rooms to meet up. 

*H&M*

Harry started texting Matt the minute he left Shelby's room.

[Hey, how is Esther? Is she furious at me? Please text me back.]

Harry went to his room to get a drink. He needed one. He opened the door, and Matt was already making them a drink.

"Oh yes, I need that so much right now."  
"And to answer your message, Harry. I don't know. We have not talked yet. I do know. She is very hurt by me."

Matt took a big drink of his drink he just made.

"The same with Shelby. We are going to dinner tonight and talk."   
"That's good. Esther and I might stay in, and talk. I'm not sure I want everyone to know my mess up."

Harry looked at Matt.

"So, I'm your mess up?"  
"No, no. Harry, I didn't mean it like that. Harry, please, look at me."

Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down. Matt walked over to Harry. He moved in between his legs.

"Harry, you are not a mess up. I was talking about how all this went down. I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?"

Harry looked at Matt. Matt pushed Harry back to the sofa. Then he...

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	13. Chapter 13

*M&H*

Matt pushed Harry softly back. Then Matt pulled Harry's shirt up and kissed all over him. 

"Matt, maybe we shouldn't." "You don't want me?" "That's not what I'm saying." "That's what it sounds like." "Well, it's not. Maybe we should get things worked out before we carry on like sex-crazy men." "Fine." 

Matt moved away from Harry and made him another drink.

"Matt?"

Matt grabbed his things and headed to the door. 

"Wait, Matt, where are you going?" "I'm not sure, but I'm not staying where I'm not wanted."

Harry ran over to Matt to stop him. Matt pushed him away, but Harry came right back. This time Harry pushed Matt, and he fell to the floor. Then Harry mounted him and held him down.

"You're not leaving. I need you here with me. You're wanted in more ways than you know, Matt." "Prove it." "Matt, please understand, I just can't right now." "Can't or won't?" "Matt." "Harry, move off of me, now."

Harry looked at Matt. He did understand why Matt was so mad and hurt at the same time. But everyone was stressed with this situation, and it showed in all kind of ways. Harry nodded and moved. Matt got up and head to the door. He reached for the doorknob but stopped. He couldn't leave as much as he felt he should have, but his need for Harry topped that feeling. Harry walked over to Matt. He put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm.

"Matt?" 

Matt looked at him. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." 

Harry nodded.

"Stay, please."

Matt nodded. Then Harry and Matt walked over to the sofa and sat down. Harry leaned back on Matt and put his head on Matt's chest. Matt wrapped Harry up in his arm and held him close like it was there last time. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#sdloveaftertheshow on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, and Tw: bluevelvet78


	14. Chapter 14

Matt and Harry both got calls from the girls saying they want to meet up with them for dinner. All together so they all could talk this out. Harry and Matt agreed and got ready to meet the girls. 

"Are you ready?" Matt asked Harry. "I'm worried, Matt." "It's going to be okay. We will still have each other."

Harry nodded and weakly smiled. They went into the restaurant. They saw the girls and went over to them at the bar.

"Did you two get a table?" Matt asked "Not out here," Shelby said. "Come with us," Esther told Matt and Harry.

They all went to the back room, where Matt and Harry saw a table for four. 

"This room is for us only till they close or we leave before then," Shelby told Harry and Matt. 

They went over to the table and sat down. Esther, Shelby, Harry, and Matt all looked at each other.

"Well, let's order and get our food so we can be alone so that we can talk," Esther told them all.

They all agreed. After Esther, Shelby, Harry, and Matt got their food and the waiter left and shut the door, Shelby looked at Harry, then Matt.

"Well, Esther and I may have come up with something that could work for all us."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#sdloveaftertheshow on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	15. The end for now...

Matt and Harry waited for Esther to tell them what she and Shelby came up with for them. Matt was thinking as long as I can have both he would be happy. Matt loved them both and didn't want to give one of them up. Yes, it's selfish, but that's how he felt. Harry's heart was going 90 to nothing. He didn't want to give up Shelby or Matt he needed them both. He loved them both in there own way.

"Well, Shelby and I talked. We love you too. We don't want to lose you. So, we are willing to share you, sometimes."

Esther looked at Harry. Then back at Matt.

"Shelby and I would like for you two, to keep your relationship on the down low for us. Just tell people you two are good friends and like to hang out sometimes for us, please."

Matt and Harry looked at each other.

"What do you think, Matt?" "I'm not sure. We can try it. See if it would work for us all." "Okay, Matt." 

Matt looked at Esther.

"Yes, Es."

Esther looked at Matt and smiled. Harry looked at Shelby and smiled. 

"I love you, Harry." "I love you too, Shelby."

***

Well, it worked out for Matt, Esther, Shelby, and Harry. They have a happy life together. Harry and Shelby did get married and been married now three years. They also have a little dog named Charlie. Matt and Esther married about two years back and have a beautiful dog name, Nemo. Harry and Matt had a commitment ceremony about six months ago with close family and friends that know what's going on with them. So, yes they are still secure and happy with each other.

The End,

It might be a pt2, but not sure at this time. Let me know if I should or not.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#sdloveaftertheshow on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://www.younow.com/BlueVelvet37/channel  
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39  
> http://BlueVelvet39.Sarahah.com  
> https://www.facebook.com/mglascoe  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true  
> https://soundcloud.com/magdaline-angeloffire-glascoe  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluevelvet37  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/bluevelvet36 
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
